


Venire, Bello

by KingPreussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/KingPreussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia rolled over, his thighs instantly burning with the movement, but it was worth it to see Romano's little self-satisfied smirk. "Did I finally screw you into semi-silence?"</p><p>"Yep," Prussia mumbled, blinking up at Romano sleepily. "Where's my backrub?"</p><p>"I think if you were ever completely silent after sex I'd have to take you to the hospital," Romano said and kissed Prussia indulgently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venire, Bello

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small smutty thing I couldn't help but write. It's not connected at all to anything I've written on here.
> 
> I love the idea of Romano being ultra-competent in bed and Prussia just going along for the ride.
> 
> Sorry if my Italian is horrible, I'm a Russian student and haven't studied a Romance language since middle school....

"Eyes on me." Prussia exhaled softly, blinking his maroon eyes open and staring into Romano's honey ones. They had started this maybe an hour ago and Romano, that fucking Italian sex god, didn't show any signs of letting up. Said sex god smiled at him, his teeth bright in the low light of their bedroom. "Good," he murmured, " _si sta facendo bene_ , _bello_ , _bello_ …." On the next thrust Prussia shifted with him, meeting him halfway and sending sparks off in the back of his mind but he kept his eyes open like he was asked. 

Italian, while a passionate language, didn't really get Prussia hot like other people said it would. He had slept with an Italian human or two who spoke in Italian when they were coming but it just served to confuse him. Romano certainly spoke it as angrily as he claimed German was spoken when he was chewing out his boss and the rest of his government, so it wasn't very romantic then. But sometimes, in bed being fucked out of his mind like this, the way Romano's mouth shaped over his native language made Prussia want to keep him in bed forever.

Romano removed the pillow under his lover's hips, giving Prussia a break from the slow, relentless waves of pleasure that each thrust brought him. "You want something to drink, _tesoro_?" he asked gently, fluffing the pillow back up and flipping it to the cooler side before sliding it back under Prussia. One shrug from Prussia and a cold, already opened water bottle was in his hands. "Not too much," Romano warned. He was only this gentle and non-vulgar with his words when he felt that Prussia needed taking care of, and Prussia _loved_ being taken care of.

A few sips of water had Prussia ready to continue. Romano took a drink for himself, then recapped the bottle and put it on the footboard of the bed. He was only halfway out of Prussia that entire time (Prussia frequently asked him how he learned to not focus completely on his dick when it was in a lover, but Romano just smiled secretly and claimed it was an Italian thing) so the next thrust in wasn't as deep as the last, Romano bottoming out and shifting closer still.

The pillow got another little adjustment, but once Prussia was back at a good angle, his Italy pulled his left leg higher up over his shoulder and pushed the right one down carefully to the bed. It was an angle they knew would make Prussia's leg ache for the next few days, but the soreness was worth it. Romano seemed determined to wring every bit of pleasure that he could out of his lover and he would be damned if he didn't; this angle let him thrust as deep as he wanted and still be able to look at Prussia's face.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes and sweat-slicked forehead, Romano continued his steady thrusts. Prussia's hands had started out on his shoulders, when he was showing off his flexibility and they were being playfully rough, but now all he could do was grip the sheets above his head and squeeze much tighter than Romano would have appreciated on his skin.

There was a moment of pain when Romano lost his careful composure and started to slam into Prussia, a low growl cracking from his throat and his eyes bright. His gaze was fixed on the place where they joined, pushing Prussia into an uncomfortable position to get a better look. Prussia, who had been moaning softly on each thrust, cried out, which seemed to break Romano from whatever trance he slipped into. " _Mi dispiace_ , sorry," he panted, pausing yet again to lean forward and plant a dozen apologetic kisses on Prussia's chest. "Do you want me to pull out?"

Prussia knew he would be raw tomorrow morning if they kept this up for much longer. "Will you give me a back massage and run me a bath if I don't?" he teased, half-serious.

Romano rolled his eyes and answered, "Of course, dumbass." He could really be romantic when he wanted to.

Prussia lay back properly again and unclenched his long fingers from the sheets to reach for Romano's hands. They interlaced their fingers and Romano pulled Prussia forward slightly to kiss his knuckles. "Pass me the lube," he whispered against them, and Prussia was hot all over again.

He did as he was asked and Romano did pull out, leaving Prussia feeling awfully empty. He reached down, pressing two of his own fingers into slick heat and hissing when he brushed against a particularly raw area around the rim. Romano watched his actions with great interest; re-lubing his cock had turned into a light grip on the head, stroking just enough to tease.

They could have gotten off like that, masturbating to each other, but Prussia removed his fingers and wiped them on the towel he always insisted they keep nearby. "Here," he murmured, rolling over and readjusting himself so the pillow was under his head instead of his hips. He folded his arms under the pillow, presenting himself to Romano.

The Italian had some kink about being the one to get Prussia off. They had never really talked about it in depth, but when Romano fucked him into coming without him touching his own cock there was usually a round two. Prussia didn't really think he could handle another round of this hour-long-marathon-fucking, but he still trapped his hands under his head, turning to look at Romano out of one half-lidded eye.

"I lo… you're _so_ good," Romano amended in the middle of his sentence. He also had a thing about not saying 'I love you' in the heat of the moment, some superstition that it would mean less during sex, and Prussia obliged him. It was much better to feel Romano professing his love with soft lips against his back when they cuddled afterward anyways.

Wonderful, cool lube was poured down over his hole, some of it making its way inside him. It would be a bitch to clean up later but it was soothing him now and that's what mattered. The comparatively burning head of Romano's cock followed, pushing slickly against him until he forced himself to bare down and then it slid in one searing inch at a time. "You're _so tight_ ," he added in the same low, almost reverent tone. "Spread your legs for me."

Prussia shifted so he was centered a bit lower, and Romano leaned over his back, pushing in that much more. Prussia's vision whited and his cock twitched desperately, a would-be embarrassingly high moan filling the room that seemed to make Romano extraordinarily happy. He picked up the pace a bit, reaching under Prussia's waist to stroke his dick, but Prussia shook his head. "I can come from just you," he promised, and his cock throbbed as if in reproach.

"I want you to come from my hand, too," Romano whispered to him, gripping Prussia's cock firmly around the shaft just below the head and stroking to the speed of his thrusts. "I want you to come now, _puoi farlo_ ," he began to babble while pressing desperate kisses to Prussia's spine. "You've lasted so long, come now baby, _venire_ , _bello_."

Prussia buried his face in the pillow, trying desperately to follow Romano's orders, but he was so strung out that his body didn't even _want_ to come any more. He groaned and his breath hitched, pleasure pushing him right up to the edge but not letting him fall. "I can't," he muttered.

"You can, you can." While stroking Prussia's cock, one of Romano's hands reached up further to pull gently at his nipple. "Don't try so hard, _basta lasciare che accada_. _Basta venire_ , Prussia--"

Prussia groaned into the pillow, arching his back and gasping for breath as orgasm shot through him, making his legs tremble. Everything from his toes to the ends of his hair were tinging and sensitive and Romano cursed against his back, snapping his hips a few times in his own completion. They tried to catch their breaths for a little while, Romano still lazily milking every bit of cum from his cock with shallow thrusts, not seeming to get oversensitive at all.

To Prussia, on the other hand, even Romano's silk sheets felt like sandpaper. "Jesus fucking Christ," he whimpered, reaching a hand back to push at Romano's chest. Romano pulled out carefully and sat back on the end of the bed. "You fucking tore me in half."

Romano was instantly getting up close and personal with his asshole, checking delicately with his fingers. "Does it really hurt badly? I don't see blood…."

Prussia whined at Romano's dry fingers touching him. "Bath now, please," he wheedled, and Romano obeyed, kissing the back of his thigh and sliding off the bed. The water bottle was placed next to his head and Romano said something about drinking some more, but Prussia was too busy drifting in and out of aftershocks that made his whole body shake.

He heard the bath's tap turn on, and then Romano was back at his side. "No bubbles so we don't irritate you anymore," he was murmuring to himself. Prussia rolled over, his thighs instantly burning with the movement, but it was worth it to see Romano's little self-satisfied smirk. "Did I finally fuck you into semi-silence?"

"Yep," Prussia mumbled, blinking up at Romano sleepily. "Where's my backrub?"

"I think if you were ever completely silent after sex I'd have to take you to the hospital," Romano said and kissed Prussia indulgently. "After I get you clean I'll get the nice oil that you like and we'll make an event of it."

Prussia hummed his assent. "Love you," he said.

Romano's smirk softened, getting even more indulgent. "I love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> si sta facendo bene, bello, bello - you're doing well, beautiful, beautiful  
> tesoro - treasure  
> mi dispiace - im sorry  
> puoi farlo - you can do it  
> venire, bello - come, beautiful  
> basta lasciare che accada - just let it happen  
> basta venire - just come
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
